Spirit Animal
by ShirosakiLaw
Summary: Bleach AU. In the town of Karakura, there is a legend of people have Spirit Animal. Ichigo is one of those people. He had ran away with his spirit animal when his heart was broken by Grimmjow. When the two meet again, will Ichigo forgive him or forever hate him?
1. Author Notes and Disclaim

Alright you maggots! I am still working on my other story _**"Shadow's Embrace"**_ but as of right now I am taking a break on fixing stuff for it. It is driving me up the wall and around the corner.

HOWEVER! I got a plot bunny dream that wouldn't stop harassing me. This story I am working on to an extent, is just PURELY Bleach. Yes you HEARD right straight up Bleach no crossover nada.

Now this one is a bit cool. In it's own crazy way I guess. You'll have to read it to find out what is going on in my weird ass dream with that weird ass Dream Plot Bunny of DOOM.

**-Summery- **

_Bleach AU. In the town of Karakura, there is a legend of people have Spirit Animal. Ichigo is one of those people. He had ran away with his spirit animal when his heart was broken by Grimmjow. When the two meet again, will Ichigo forgive him or forever hate him?_

**-Disclaimers-**

I own jack shit of this it is own by the awesome Tite Kubo. If I own it Ichi and Grimmy would be fucking like wild animals on a HOT sweaty day in the middle of no where!


	2. 1 Heart Breaker

**Heart Breaker**

Ichigo travel through the woods for a long time, climbing over fallen trees and jumping over boulders. Once he was deep in the woods he gave a shrill whistled, calling over his Spirit Animal out. Spirit Animals are a rare thing these days, they only chose those that are worthy of being their Master, and Ichigo earned his when he was young. His spirit animal was a black wolf with golden markings, a blue pearing in the right ear, and deep golden eyes. He had met the wolf when traveling these very woods.

The wolf dip his head in greeting "Ichigo"

"Eclipse." Ichigo greeted back, patting the wolf on the head. Suddenly the wolf tackled him with a playful wolfish smirk, wagging his tail and licked Ichigo's face, causing him to laugh "Ack! S-Stop! Hahaha!"

The wolf back down, tongue hanging out of his mouth happily. Ichigo sat up, wiping some of the slobber away and smiled at the wolf again before it dropped into a sad frown. Eclipse winded, curling around his Master and nuzzled his cheek, silently asking what's wrong. Ichigo clung to the wolf, tears threatening to spill again.

With a shaky breath, he answered "G-Grimmj-jow cheated o-on me."

Eclipse growled lowly, wanting to hurt the one who dare harm his Master like this. He knew of this 'Grimmjow' person for a while, Ichigo would always talk about him and how 'nice' and 'charming' he was. Grimmjow was Ichigo's (ex)boyfriend/mate at University, Ichigo doing a medical course and Grimmjow a lawyer, they have been going out for the past year.

"That baster!" Eclipse mumbled to himself so that Ichigo wouldn't hear "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

Nodding, Ichigo began to explained, hugging the wolf tighter.

**-Flash Back- **

Ichigo walked out of his last class of the day with a smile, fixing his glasses and books. The reason why he was so happy was that he and Grimmjow had a date this afternoon, going to the fair that was being held near the collage that whole week.

Ichigo smile grew even bigger when he saw the his blue haired boyfriend, he back was facing him so he couldn't see the other person. Learning to see who it was, Ichigo gasp in shock, dropping his books. Grimmjow was kissing Nel, the captain of the cheerleaders. The two broke apart when that heard him, Grimmjow turned to talk but Ichigo would have none of it, not wanting to hear what he has to say and instead ran away from the two, tears falling down his face as he ran. His heart was torn in two.

-Flash Back End-

Ichigo had tears falling down his face again, his face buried in the wolf black fur. The wolf whined, rubbing Ichigo head again with his cold, wet nose.

"Eclipse..." Ichigo whispered, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here with you? I don't wanna ta' go back."

"If that is what you wish. But you must leave your life behind."

"Fine."


	3. 2 Greetings

**Greetings**

It's been two years since Kurosaki Ichigo had disappeared without a trace. Grimmjow is still looking for his lover, he won't stop till he finds something. When Ichigo was reported missing, he had felt his heart stop but then made a val to find him and bring him home, alive or...dead.

Ichigo has traveled all across Japan with Eclipse, the wolf spirit teaching him on how to survive the wild, communicate with other animals, and how to hunt. Honestly, he's never been happier, well he was happy with Grimmjow but the way he hurt him was unforgivable. His mind has moved on but his heart stayed with Grimmjow, and he hated himself for it.

"Pup? Is something wrong?" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts by Eclipse's voice, shaking the thoughts out of his head. They were sitting in a hot spring in Kusatsu, relaxing after a long travel.

"It just seems that I can't forget _him_, why? It's been two years, why won't he leave me be? Why can't I stop _loving_ him?!" Ichigo said, tugging on his hair in frustration and trying to hold back tears. Eclipse sighed, the wolf hopping o the rock he was resting on, and into the hot spring next to his pup. His human pup can't seem to let go of his former mate, his heart was broken into little pieces by his alpha, yet the young beta still loved him. He had a run in with a few other spiritual animals, even some of the elders, and had become a favorite among them, especially with Shiro and Pantera. Shiro is a white tiger with red markings while Pantera was a white panther with blue markings. Once they met his pup, Ichigo was immediately part of their misfit pack.

"Now pup, that bastard may have hurt you but as he is your mate, he marked you. Maybe one day, you'll find a new mate, a better one than him." Eclipse said, curling close to him.

"But that won't stop me from loving him, it still hurts so much..." Ichigo sob, gripping his hair tighter. Eclipse sighed, looking over to see a glowing yellow eyes that stare out from the bushes. Eclipse nodded him over, the owner of the eyes nodded coming out of the bushes. It was Shiro. The tiger wandering over to the two, his eyes widen at the sight of the crying orange hair teen. Jogging over to them, Shiro nuzzled the human making him jump in surprise. "W-wha? Shiro!" Ichigo yelled in joy, hugging the tiger and nuzzling him, receiving a purr in return.

"Hello cub, it's been awhile" Shiro said. "Yah, it has. How's Tensa doing? Last time we saw you, he didn't seem too good and-"

"Whoa there, one question at a time." the tiger said, placing a paw on Ichigo's head.

"Sorry!" Ichigo blushed.

"Nan, it's fine. Tensa is fine, much better than before" Tensa was a good friend to Ichigo and Shiro's human, they have met only a few times but were like brothers in a way. Tensa was like him with how he decided to stay with his spirit animal. Eclipse had first introduce Ichigo to them, it had been a few months into his new life. Ichigo had not said much the first time but after a few times of meeting them, Ichigo had slowly opened up to Tensa. Last time they saw the other, Tensa had look horrible, more pale and red eyes. Ichigo stayed with him as long as he could before he had to go, comforting the other. "He just needed to be with me for awhile."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad-" Ichigo was cut o by some twigs snapping, making the three look over to the noise. Eclipse and Shiro drag Ichigo behind some rocks before a man walk out, a white panther following him. Pantera.

"Grimmjow! You need to slow down and take a break!" Pantera growled. Ichigo mind raced, Grimmjow was here, standing not that far away and was with Pantera. Since when did Pantera have a human, that just happened to be Grimmjow?

"No! I want to keep going, even if I collapse. I must find my mate!" Ichigo felt his heart shatter at his mate words, Grimmjow had moved on? Who was he looking for? Did he even care about him anymore?

"If you collapse, you won't be able to find Ichigo" She roar, Grimmjow growled at that. Ichigo froze up, pressing back into Shiro, tears gathering in his eyes as heart beat faster. Why can't he leave him alone? Why can't his mind just decide what it wants?! One minute he want Grimmjow and then he wants him gone!. Ichigo growled lowly at his own thoughts, causing Grimmjow and Pantera to stop talking.

Ichigo slap a hand over his mouth, listening to the footsteps that got closer, his panic began to rise. Eclipse quickly lept over the rock, now standing on top of it. Pantera and Grimmjow jump at the wolf appearance.

"Eclipse? What are you doing here?" Pantera question "Why aren't you with your human?"

"They wanted some alone time, they're really upset right now, their mate hurt them badly that they've given up on being with humans." Eclipse said, laying down on the rock, his tail brushing Ichigo head, which he swatted at. Grimmjow stared in confusion at the wolf, Eclipse had noticed the stare and pretended to be surprised by the human. "Oh? And who might this be?"

"Eclipse meet Grimmjow, cub meet Eclipse, the leader of our misfit pack." Pantera said, playing along for now, Grimmjow nodded, not really sure what to say. Pantera turned back to Eclipse "So, how has that human cub of yours been?"

"They have grown a lot, hell, I'd say that I could bless him with my powers" Eclipse said proudly, not noticing his slip up.

Pantera hummed "So, he's a he huh? Wait! You think he's worthy of your power!? No spirit animal has given their power to their human in hundreds of years!" She gasped, Eclipse is an old spirit animal and had never found a human worthy of his power. This human must be special!. "You must let us meet your human!"

Eclipse froze, stuttering "y-yeah, um, maybe another time? He doesn't really like other people much, um, and his last mate was male and he might not be comfortable around Grimmjow. But enough about me, what about you? Why are you two all the way out here?"

"We are looking for my mate." Grimmjow spoke up.

"What do they look like? Maybe I've seen them in my travels" Eclipse hummed. "His name's Ichigo, bright orange hair and brown eyes with flecks of gold, about 5'11" Grimmjow described, Eclipse pretended to be in thought even though Ichigo was just behind him.

"Hmm...I may have seen a boy like that-" Eclipse was cut o when his tail was tugged and he fell o the rock and back into the hot spring with a yelp. Ichigo had tugged him down, shaking his head as if he didn't want to be found, not to give him away. Eclipse nodded to the silent plead, hopping back onto the rock. "Sorry about that, as I was saying, I have seen a boy like that but unfortunately, he was shot down trying to get away from someone a few months ago. I buried him once I found his body, it was the least I could do." Eclipse hefted a lied, yes Ichigo was shot at but it wasn't fatal, just in the shoulder.

Grimmjow eyes widen at the information, dropping to his knees. His mate was dead, he had been looking for him but to only find out he's dead. "...no...that can't be...he can't be dead, there's no way he's dead! Ichigo is strong, he wouldn't die on me! I didn't get to explain! I didn't get to apologize!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming his fists into the ground, tears falling down his face. Ichigo gasp, leaping over the rock and over to Grimmjow, hugging him, not caring if he was naked. Grimmjow froze as he was hugged by his mate. "I-Ichigo? I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Grimmjow sob, burying his face in his mate's neck.

"Shh, it's alright" Ichigo said, running his fingers through blue strands gently.


	4. 3 Confession

**Confession**

It's been a few hours since the two had their moment, they settled down in front of the fire inside a cave. Ichigo was dressed now in animal pelts, one being a wolf cloak that had the head as a hood. He wore a teeth necklace, furred boot, hid pant. Now they just sat in silence, Grimmjow fidgets while Ichigo stared into the fire. Eclipse and Pantera had left the two alone, making the excuses that they go hunting while Shiro went back home. Ichigo sighed, catching Grimmjow attention. Finally, he spoke.

"I hated you, but I can't stop loving you. You may-should have moved on, but that doesn't mean I won't. I thought of you everyday and how we had such a good time together, it broke my heart when you...you know, I never wanted to be seen again, to hide away." Ichigo rambled, drawing his legs closer to his chest. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me you wanted to break up, why you went behind my back. Was it me? Was I the hole problem? Did I make this happen?" he questioned more to himself than to Grimmjow, burying his face in his knees.

Grimmjow stared at his significant other, shocked that he'd even think that he was the problem. Growling, he grabbed the others chin, kissing him with everything he had. Ichigo gasp into the kiss, Grimmjow sliding his tongue into the others mouth. Closing his eyes, he melted into the kiss, bring his hand into the blue locks and pulling Grimmjow closer. They pulled apart when they needed air, Ichigo felt light headed while Grimmjow grinned like a well fed cat. Sighing, Ichigo rest his head on the bluette shoulder, closing his eyes. "I wish we could stay like this but we can't..."

"W-what!? Why not?!" Grimmjow ask, looking down at the other. Ichigo only shook his head.

"I decided all those years ago that I'd stay out here, never staying in one place for long. You have a life, Grimmjow, you need to go home. I can't go back, just forget about me." Ichigo said, standing up and ran into the forest just as Eclipse and Pantera came back with a deer. Pantera looked over to a shock Grimmjow and a missing Ichigo. "Cub? Where's Ichigo going?"

Grimmjow stayed silent, not really sure what to say. He just pointed the way he went before he himself went in the other direction. Pantera and Eclipse looked at each other, the wolf sighed "I'll go after Grimmjow and you go after my pup?" Pantera nodded, leaping o into the wild.

Eclipse slowly followed the blue haired teen, sitting next to him and looked over the river.

Grimmjow let out a breath "What did I do wrong? Why can't I stay with him?"

"Who's said you can't? You'll only have to give up your life outside the wild and live with Pantera." Eclipse said.

"Yeah, but that's not an easy thing to give up." Grimmjow said, leaning back on his hands.

"My pup gave it up without a thought. Why can't you?" Eclipse shot back. Grimmjow tried to say something but the couldn't. "Exactly, I say that if you really want to be with my pup, than stay out here with us and Pantera can teach you how to."

Grimmjow nodded. "I guess your right."

"Now come on. Let's head back and see if the others are back" The two made their way back, seeing that indeed that Pantera and Ichigo were back. Ichigo was slightly snoring against the panther side. Grimmjow skin the deer and began to cook it, they'd wake Ichigo up once it was done.


	5. 4 Part 4

**Part 4 **

When Ichigo awoke again, it was early in the morning and he felt filthy. Deciding to go down to the hot-springs, he walk quietly down the path. He listened to the crunch of leaves and snow under his feet and the smell of the crisp air. Sighing, he stripped down and step in, relaxing into the warmth.

'It's was crazy yesterday, I need to get more rest...Oh, who am I kidding, I'm never going to be able to while Grimmjow's here.' Closing his eyes, he smile at the thought of how much fun they had had together.

When the sun started to rise, Ichigo had begun cook the leftover deer from the day before. The other woke up to the smell, soon there was nothing left except bones. Ichigo and Eclipse had began to leave with Grimmjow and Pantera followed after, Grimmjow now walking next to Ichigo, grinning at him. Ichigo rolled his but had a small smile, the two had started to talk about random things. Meanwhile, the two spirit animals were discussing a problem.

"It's almost 'that' time in about, hmm, two days. Those two will be all over each other." Pantera smirk, glancing between the two ahead of them.

"Yes, but will they want to? With their history" Eclipse hmm.

Pantera shrugged, "Maybe. If they do, we need a place of our own to settle in so we can help raise them." Eclipse huffed, causing the panther laugh and nudged the wolf.

"Oh boy" Eclipse muttered.


	6. 5 Part 5

**Part 5 **

Ichigo felt hot, not sick hot just warm. Like his body heat had risen above normal. It started about a day ago, along with a more attractive towards Grimmjow as well. He shrugged it o but now it's started to become unbearable, like he was in an oven. Grimmjow ask if he was okay at one point but Ichigo growled at him, saying that he was fine. He kind of regretted it, he felt light headed now and look raver flush, plus Grimmjow was sort of ignoring him and Eclipse was watching him like a hawk while Pantera was grinning. It was later that he actually collapsed at one point, Grimmjow catching him before he black out.

Ichigo opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his blurry vision. Grunting, he sat up and look around. He spotted Grimmjow at the entrance of the cave, as a lookout of sorts. He had turned when Ichigo grunted, sighing in relief when he saw him. "Hey, you gave me a scare when you had collapsed."

"S-sorry, I just don't know wh-what happened." Ichigo stuttered.

"Pantera and Eclipse had explained to me what's going on. Apparently, your going into heat, meaning you need someone to fuck you or bear the heat." Grimmjow grinned.

"W-What!?" Ichigo blushed, mortified by the information. Grimmjow got up and sat next to him, leaning back on his hand. "Calm down, I won't do anything to you unless you want to." Ichigo look to the side, blush deepening at the thought of the two doing 'it' again. Yes, they have done it before.

"U-um..I-I.."

"You what-mphm!" Ichigo smash his lips against Grimmjow, moaning with relief. Grimmjow responded with passion and just as feisty. They pulled apart, panting. Ichigo felt his heat rise again.

"G-Grimmjow..." Grimmjow place a gentle kiss on his lips, rubbing his tongue against his bottom lip. Ichigo parted his lips, letting the older in. They stayed like this until the need for air pulled the apart. Panting, Grimmjow rest his forehead against Ichigo's and smirk.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo blush deepened but the heat rises even more. "Y-yes."

"Alright."


	7. 6 Part 6

Part 6

It's been a few weeks since Grimmjow and Pantera had joined in the traveling two. Ichigo had slowly started to trust him again and since they 'mated'. Ichigo had started to throw up and eating more. He had starting to worry until he and Eclipse was alone together that the wolf explained what is happening.

Ichigo was going to have pups or cubs in 61-75 days and he was already three weeks along (about 21 days). Eclipse said since he had accepted to be part of the pack and had been affected by his power as a spirit animal, he had literally become part wolf, a beta wolf.

Ichigo had felt faint when he told this, nearly running away again but instead stayed silent for a while, not telling Grimmjow for another week, 27 days, until the blue haired man had notice his growing stomach bump and the change in his scent.

Once they were alone, Grimmjow cornered him and ask what's wrong. Ichigo said nothing, Grimmjow had placed a hand on his stomach and felt something move under his hand. Shock, he pulled his hand back and looked Ichigo in the eyes, who finally started to explain what Eclipse had told him.

Grimmjow had actually pass out from shock.

It was another three week, 42 days now, a month already gone, when they all decided to visit Shiro and Tensa. Grimmjow has never met Tensa before, only the rare occasion seen Shiro. When they reach their home in Tokyo forest, Shiro had greeted them and lead the way to his cave where a teen with brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

He sat on a rock near the entrance, standing and running over to Ichigo, hugging him and laughing. The two began to chatter like birds in the morning. Grimmjow follow silently, not really sure what to say or do other than follow Ichigo around and keep him within eyesight.

It was later that Ichigo announce his pregnancy. Shiro had started to choke on his meat while Tensa congratulated him and Grimmjow.

Two weeks later, Ichigo was 56 days now, close to his due date and was starting to get scared. What if he wasn't a good parent? What if Grimmjow left and never came back? What if one of his children _die_? Grimmjow promised Ichigo that he would never, _ever_, leave him alone again, and that he will help raise their child/children, no matter what.

The two slept peacefully until Ichigo's water broke.

Hours, a broken hand and screams of pain later, Ichigo and Grimmjow now had three healthy cubs, two males and one female. The girl had Ichigo's hair and eyes, they decided to name her Masaki, after his decease mother. One boy had blue hair and brown eyes and the other had orange hair and blue eyes, a combination of the two parents features. Their names are Kyo (Brown eyes) and Rin (Blue eyes). The family of five now lived happy together, along with Eclipse and Pantera.


End file.
